Huerfana del amor
by aymesitana
Summary: kagome vivia en un orfanato desde bebe ahora tiene 15 años y esta a punto de ser violada por el que tendria que cuidarla su tutor provisioramente en el medio de un callejon sin salida pero aparece un joven de ojos dorados a salvarla...
1. UN MAL TUTOR

CAP 1 "A MAL TUTOR"

-suelteme-dice ella forcejeandoo con su victimario -AYUDAAA!

el hombre le estaba sacando la remera dejandola con su sujetador y manoseandola asquerosamente

-por el amor de dios sulteme! AYUDAAA!

su violador le da una cachetada

-Callate!

un joven de 16 años con cabellera plateada y unos ojos dorados llega corriendo y se encuentra con la terrible escena y por instinto agarra y golpea al responsable de aquella escena y lo deja insconciente

-ven -le dic a kagome- ten esto para que te cubras-le entrga una campera a la joven- ven te llevo con mi madre para que te ayude a calmarte- se lo dic en tono preocupado

-NC

-vamos-le da la mano y se van de alli dejando al tutor de kagome tirado inconsciente en el callejon

en el transcurso del camino que fueron en el auto del peliplata kagome se desmaya

-oye niña niña se desmayo tengo que apurarme

llegando a la gran mansion taisho inuyasha baja rapidamente y le llama a su mama

-mamaa padre ayudaa

los nombrados salieron preocupados

-que sucede? -preguntaron los padres del joven

-esta joven estuvo apunto de ser violada se desmayo un poco despues de subir al auto-dijo preocupado

-metela rapido y llevala a la habitacion de huespedes rapido inuyasha!-dijo la señora taisho

inuyasha rapidamente le hace caso a su madre

luego la coloco en la cama y su madre entro un par de segundos despues con alcohol para las heridas de la joven , con un pedazo de gasa pone el acohol ,y le acerca este a la nariz de la chica , esta se despierta segundos despues de aspirar el liquido

-tranquila ya estas segura-dijo izayoi

bueno si leyeron y les gusto comenten yo solo quiero 3 reviews y subo otro cap soy nueva en esto no sean malas conmigo y la verdad nc si el titulo esta bien ni bien el nombre de los capítulos

los capítulos son cortos creo cada uno jaj


	2. LA SONRISA MAS PURA

CAP 2 "LA SONRISA MAS PURA"

-Donde estoy solo recuerdo- Hizo una pausa y se le cayo un par de lagrimas

-Tranquila mi hijo Inuyasha me dijo lo que estuvo apunto de ocurrirte- le dijo limpiandole las lagrimas

Kagome se abalanzo hacia ella y comenzo a llorar desconzoladamente.

-tranquila niña-Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- dejame limpiarte las heridas

-si señora

La mujer adulta le limpiaba la cara, el estomago y demas partes del cuerpo que lo tenia herido.

-dime-Comenzo la mujer- como te llamas?

- Kagome , Kagome Higurashi

La señora se queda paralizada al escuchar ese nombre si bien noto el parecido no pensaba que era ella.

-señora esta usted bien -dijo preocupada.

-si Kagome estoy bien ahora-Ya habia terminado de limpiar las heridas- Ponte esto - Era un vestido color crema hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas con corte imperial en v(nc describir vestidos)

-Oiga señora no puedo aceptar

-Si lo vas a aceptar y punto-con cara de enojo

-Bue bueno -Contesto atemorizada - Oiga usted enojada da miedo -Dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Solo mi hijo me vio enojada y se murio de miedo-Dijo con una carcajada

Kagome se dirigio al baño se cambio y salio a la habitacion

- ven Kagome sientate -Le dijo mientras daba unas palmas ala cama -Quiero hablar del tema se que no quieres hablar pero es necesario para poder denunciar.

La joven bajo la mirada -Que quiere saber?

La señora vio la hora ya era tiempo de cenar.

-Primero ahora no vamos a hablar ahora sino ahora quiero que comas algo ven vamos-Le da la mano

-Si señora

-Hay no me digas señora me llamo Izayoi

- Bueno se.. digo digo Izayoi-Y le dedico una pura sonrisa que le hizo recordar.

Flash Back

"15 años atras

-IZA IZA -Grita alegremente una mujer de alrededor de 20 años que era la mejor amiga de Izayoi de taisho

-Que sucede? -Pregunta la nombrada que tiene un embarazo de 9 meses y a punto de parir ( Seria el segundo embarazo ya se sabia que seria de un niño y se iba a llamar Inuyasha).

-Estoy estoy embarazada embarazada de 1 mes Iza estoy tan contenta-

-felicidades Noami-

y Naomi le da una una sonrisa tan pura como lo era ella"

-Señora vamos se quedo tildada

-Asi vamos a comer_ ."__Sera ella?_

Bajaron juntas en ese momento Kagome ve a Inuyasha y se dirije directamente hacia el ...

-Tu eres el que me salvo cierto?

-Si

-Muchas gracias Inuyasha no se que hubiera pasado si no llegabas

-Como sabes mi nombre?

-Tu madre me lo dijo

-Ah de nada y tu nombre es ...

-Kagome

-Mucho gusto entonces Kagome

Kagome sonrio y con esto Inuyasha se derritio nunca vio una sonrisa mas pura ni en su novia Kikyo que era mas fria que el mismo polo sur.

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo ...**

**Muchas gracias por los ánimos y de enserio les gusto? no lo creo **

**y gracias a **Dead-End-00 - Milkagome - Sakurafer2 - azucenas45 - cargo-chan121 -


	3. LA HISTORIA DE KAGOME

CAP 3 "LA HISTORIA DE KAGOME"

-Chicos vamos a comer- Dijo el padre de el joven- Mucho gusto Kagome soy Inuno Taisho

-Un gusto señor y muchas gracias por sus atenciones

- No lo agradezcas

Las 4 personas se sentaron a comer en el comedor principal eran como las 8 p.m.

Disfrutaron de una cena deliciosa y ya se dirigían a dormir .

- Espera Kagome nosotras tenemos una charla pendiente vamos a tu habitación

Llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes

-Primero llama a tus padres para avisarle que te paso y que te quedas a dormir y mañana temprano te llevamos a tu casa segundo quiero que me cuentes si conocías al canalla

-Bueno, primero, no tengo padres ellos murieron en un accidente de auto cuando yo era una bebe y yo fui la única que sobrevivió o eso me dijeron . Vivo en un orfanato desde entonces recientemente la directora del orfanato me mando a una casa de pareja - la joven bajo la cabeza , suspiro , y volvió a mirar a la señora Taisho y siguió - y si conocía a ese hombre el era mi tutor , anoche golpeo a su mujer , la dejo inconsciente y iba a seguir conmigo pero me escape estuve toda la mañana escondiéndome corrí todo lo que pude pero me alcanzo en el callejón -le cayeron varias lagrimas por recordar el suceso - y trato de -suspiro - violarme en eso llega su hijo lo golpea y lo deja inconsciente , hasta ahí recuerdo.

Izayoi no podía creer lo que la chica le contaba.

-Dime en que orfanato estabas tenemos que avisarles lo que ocurrió

- En el orfanato Luz de Vida pero ahora nadie va a atender el teléfono , atienden llamadas de 9 a 19 horas

-Bueno entonces mañana llamaremos. Y sabes como se llamaban tus padres ?

- solo se como se llama mi madre porque ella murió 3 días después del accidente. Su nombre es Noami Takahashi de Higurashi eso me dijeron

La mujer casi se muere de un infarto al escuchar el nombre

"_Es ella la encontré , LA ENCONTRÉ! ,Noami encontré a tu hija , la encontré!_"

-Mañana llamaremos para ver como hacemos con ese tema , hasta mañana Kagome

-Hasta mañana seño...-Se tapa la boca con las manos -Digo Izayoi

Izayoi sale muy feliz por la charla, por fin luego de 15 años de búsqueda encontró a Kagome la hija de su mejor amiga casi su hermana. Entro a la habitación y se acostó a dormir. Luego le diría a su marido que encontró a la beba que buscaron por 15 años . Inuno Taisho de seguro esta trabajando con unos contratos nuevos para su empresa de arquitectura y se iría a acostar tarde como siempre.

Mientras tanto un joven de 16 años pensaba mucho en la nueva inquilina y mucho mas en su sonrisa .Kagome salía del baño y se dirigía a la habitación.

Inuyasha caminaba por el pasillo y se choco con la dueña de sus pensamientos...

-Oye te lastime? -Pregunto el

- No ..no disculpa no te vi, iba a la habitación

- No discúlpame a mi , hasta mañana Kagome

- Hasta mañana Inuyasha

Se saludan con un beso en la mejilla y ambos se dirigen a sus habitaciones , cierran las puertas y ambos se llevan la mano a la mejilla. Se acostaron , el sueño de ambos los venció y se durmieron placenteramente. Soñando uno con el otro.

**Estoy tratando de mejorar con las faltas de ortografía , y todo lo demás y gracias por darme sus consejos me ayuda mucho y me encanta que sigan la historia y disfruten en leerla **

**gracias** Sakurafer2 - Milkagome - azucenas45 - Dead-End-00 - Kumicogina - Naiara lunar - canción Miko

** Para que suba otro cap son 3 reviews**


	4. 15 AÑOS ATRAS

CAP 4 " 15 AÑOS ATRAS"

IZA IZA -Grita alegremente una mujer de alrededor de 20 años que era la mejor amiga de Izayoi de Taisho

-Que sucede? -Pregunta la nombrada que tiene un embarazo de 9 meses y a punto de parir ( Seria el segundo embarazo ya se sabia que seria de un niño y se iba a llamar Inuyasha).

-Estoy embarazada de 1 mes Iza estoy tan contenta-

-Felicidades Noami-

Y Naomi le da una sonrisa tan pura como lo era ella.

Ambas se abrazaron como pudieron ya que Izayoi tenia una gran panza de 9 meses.

-Quiero que sea niña una linda niña -Dijo alegremente tocándose la panza

La señora Taisho empieza a tener contracciones y se van rápidamente al hospital luego de una hora nació un bebe de cabello plateado, el día 1 de enero , Izayoi ya estaba en una sala común del hospital con su bebe y en ese momento entra Noami

-Iza como estas?

- Bien Noami ,no muy bien porque me duele todo pero contentísima mira que lindo niño

-La verdad si es hermoso - Mientras lo mira -Que color de ojos tendrá?

-Ojala dorados como su padre

Se oye un golpe en la puerta .

-Puedo pasar -Era un hombre de un gran porte cabello largo plateado atado en una cola de caballo con unos ojos color del sol y con traje y corbata de seguro venia de la oficina.

-obvio ( creo que así se escribe) mi amor, mira a nuestro Inuyasha

-Permiso, gracias por avisar Noami

- De nada Inuno, yo me voy a mi casa tengo cosas que hacer y muchas felicidades tienen un hijo hermoso

-Bueno, nos vemos - La saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

-Chau Iza -La saluda del mismo modo

-Chau y felicidades - Le dice Izayoi con una sonrisa

Noami se va e Inuno se queda con una duda.

-Oye amor porque le dijiste felicidades a Noami

-Ay amor que chusma -Dijo burlona-Bueno es que Noami esta embarazada de un mes me lo dijo soy la primera en saberlo y se fue a decirle a Toshio

-Ah que bueno ,apenas salimos de un embarazo y entramos en otro que familia la nuestra -Dijo burlón

- Si no amor - Hizo una pequeña carcajada y le da un beso a la boca de su marido en eso el pequeño que yacía dormido abrió los ojos esos ojos con orbes dorados como su padre .

-Mira Inu tiene tus ojos y esta tan tranquilo...

Mientras tanto...

Noami va conduciendo su auto hacia la oficina de su marido Toshio Higurashi , tan contenta y como no estarlo nació el hijo de su mejor amiga , y ahora espera su propio hijo o hija .

Llega a la oficina saluda a todos y se dirige hacia la oficina de la secretaria de su marido.

-Hola Suzuki y mi marido?

-Hola señora Higurashi - Noami puso cara de negación.

-Hay señora lo lamento se me olvida, digo digo Noami

La señora cambio la cara a una de satisfacción.

-El señor Higurashi esta en su oficina

-Bueno, gracias - Le da la sonrisa pura que la caracterizaba

Noami entra a la oficina del hombre de su vida -Hola amor

-Hola Noami , que milagro ,que haces aquí amor?

-Vengo a darte 2 noticias Toshio -Con aire de misteriosa

-Haber -le dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás

-Bueno las dos son buenas - Levantándose y correspondiéndole el abrazo enrollando sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de su amado .

- Dale me matas de la intriga Noami

- Bueno eh , primero nació el hijo de Izayoi e Inuno , es un lindo niño de pelo plateado , y segundo - Se apego mas a el - Vamos a ser papás estoy esperando un hijo Toshio!

Y se besaron con todo el amor que se tenían, Toshio no sabia que decir estaba tan contento que la beso y en ese beso le dijo todo lo que sentía, todo lo emocionado que estaba.

8 meses y medio después ...

La familia Taisho estaba de vacaciones en estados unidos con sus dos hijos ,Inuyasha de 8 meses y medio , y Sesshomaru de 10 años Sesshomaru no era hijo de Izayoi sino de Irasue la cual murió cuando el niño tenia 5 años . si bien izayoi estuvo embarazada el bebe murió en el parto (Inuno tiene 28 e Izayoi 22).

La familia Higurashi se dirigía a su casa en el coche, Noami tenia una panza de 8 meses y medio todavía les faltaba media hora para llegar a su nueva casa , ya habían mandado todo para allá y ordenaron todo para la beba en camino , Kagome era el nombre perfecto que eligieron al saber que era una niña ...

Pero, en el transcurso del camino ,el señor Higurashi perdió el control del auto, dio varias vueltas en el aire y callo dado vuelta .

- Toshio! Por favor despierta Toshio! Ahh! -La mujer empieza con las contracciones demasiado dolorosas .

Luego de varios minutos llega una ambulancia, alzan a Noami en una camilla para llevarla a urgencias, ella ya había empezado el trabajo de parto...

Otras personas se fueron a fijar al hombre que yacía inconsciente y lamentablemente ya no tenia vida ...

Noami logro dar a luz a Kagome la beba estaba saludable a pesar de ser prematura ,pero su madre no ,el accidente mas el parto la dejaron muy mal herida y los médicos no le dan mas de 3 días de vida

-Doctor -Noami apenas si podía hablar - Quiero- Hizo una mueca de dolor- Quiero ver a mi - Suspiro - Hija

-Le cumpliré su ultimo deseo señora porque no creo que pase de esta noche lo siento mucho - Y se retira para poder traer a la beba recién nacida.

Noami ya sabia que su amor no estaba mas en este mundo pero también sabia que a ella ya no le quedaba mucho por vivir , solo quería ver a su hija al menos una vez .

El doctor llego con Kagome y se la dio a la mujer moribunda .

- Señora Higurashi tiene que hacer los documentos de su hija

- Se llamará Kagome Higurashi , te gusta tu nombre Ka Go Me -Dijo sonriendo

-Bueno señora , trate de firmar aquí

La mujer firmo , Kagome ya estaba registrada.

En ese momento la señora Higurashi , tuvo un paro cardiaco que termino con su vida, tres días después del accidente.

La familia Tashio estaba de vuelta del viaje ,ellos no sabían de la tragedia de sus amigos hasta ahora , Izayoi había dejado a Inuyasha dormido en su cuna y se dirigió a prender la tv .

"El día sábado 15 de septiembre hubo un terrible y trágico accidente en la ruta 2 ,los involucrados en ese accidente son Toshio Higurashi y su esposa que llevaba un embarazo de 8 meses , el empresario murió al instante ,mientras que su mujer murió esta mañana de la beba no se sabe nada"

Izayoi se desmayo al instante.

- Iza! o por dios despierta

La mujer despierta y se larga a llorar a rodillas de su amado

-No! Noami! Toshio!

-Iza vamos al hospital tienen que saber algo de la beba y hay que velarlos tenemos que estar bien por Kagome , en el noticiero dijeron que de ella no se sabia nada

-Bueno, bueno Inu. Kaede cuida a Inuyasha y a sesshomaru

-si señora y mas sentido pésame

- Gracias Kaede

La pareja se dirigió al hospital donde en el noticiero dijeron que estaban . Pero al llegar les dijeron que los cuerpos estaban en la morgue listos para ser velados y que la beba la llevo una mujer del gobierno que la llevaría a un orfanato y desgraciadamente no sabían cual era. A sus dos mejores amigos les velaron esa misma tarde y en el atardecer los cremaron y esparcieron sus cenizas sobre aquel árbol sagrado que los junto a los cuatro para siempre.

- Noami , Toshio les prometemos que encontraremos a su hija y la cuidaremos con todo el amor que ustedes le habrían dado ...

Inuno abrazo con mucha fuerza a su mujer y finalmente dijo

- Lo prometemos

Lo que ellos no sabían es que tardarían 15 años en encontrarla ...

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer , este cap es especial ya que cuenta la historia de los padres de kagome y todo eso es largo pero no quería hacerlo a dos partes así que decidí hacerlo largo pero uno solo.**

**Me costo hacerlo porque se me ocurre por partes ahora se me viene lo que tiene que pasar de aquí a 2 caps pero bue . Creo que el capitulo es algo triste .**

**Y son 3 reviews para que suba otro cap Mientras que lo tenga escrito.**


	5. EN SERIO!

CAP 5 "¿ EN SERIO? "

_Sueño de kagome e inuyasha ( soñaron lo mismo mas chu jaj)_

"- Voy a permanecer siempre contigo kagome , ya no estaras sola , ya no amor- Dijo Inuyasha abrazandola por detras . Ellos estaban en un gran terreno verde muy lindo y pacifico, donde el medio de aquel terreno, habia un gran arbol , el cual parecia que no cambiaba con el tiempo.

- Te amo - respondio ella totalmente enamorado.

-Yo te amo mucho mas Kagome - Y la beso de sorpresa pero ella le correspondio enseguida."

fin del sueño

Inuyasha se desperto de golpe por el odioso sonido del despertador y se metio a bañar para dirigirse a la escuela.

Mientras que a Kagome la desperto la señora Kaede...

-Niña despierta - Mientras le prende la luz de la gran habitacion.

- Que sucede ? - Responde se fregaba los ojos .

- Toma la señora , lo compro especialmente para ti- Era un vestido sencillo , parece que la señora de la casa era adivina , ya que el vestido le encanto a la muchacha - Bañate y vistete , cuando termines baja a desayunar

- Como usted diga señora

-No, no, no, Kaede Niña, llamame Kaede

- Ok Kaede - Y sonrie como ella sabia hacerlo tan sinceramente.

"_Si que se parece a Noami , si es verdad lo que mi niña me conto_"-Piensa Kaede mientras que la joven se dirije al baño para poder bañarse.

Inuyasha no podia creer lo que habia soñado y en eso pensaba mientras se vestia para poder ir hacia la escuela , termino de cambiarse y bajo a desayunar , saludo a sus padres, se dirigio a la cocina a devorar todo lo que habia ahi.

-Oye hijo deja algo para Kagome - Logra decir entre risas Inuno

- Lo que digas padre . Bueno yo ya me voy a la escuela ,chau - dice mientras agarra su mochila -despidanse por mi de la nana Kaede y de la chica- Y se va corriendo rumbo al colegio

-Inuno , podemos hablar - Dice Izayoi

- Claro amor , vamos al estudio , ven - Entraron al estudio y , luego , cerraron la puerta - Dime lo que me querias decir Iza

- Bueno es que no se por donde empezar - Suspira - Viste que Kagome tiene parecido con Noami y con Toshio , ademas se llama Kagome Higurashi, y me dijo que solo sabe el nombre de la madre ya que murio tres dias despues de un accidente de auto donde murio su padre el nombre de su mama es Noami Takahashi de Higurashi , son muchas coincidencias no ? Es ella Inu , Es ella !

-Amor , primero calmate Izayoi , yo ya tenia sospechas , pero hay que averiguar mejor , llamaste al orfanato ?

- Lo se , y si llame al orfanato y dijeron que la lleve mañana a las 11 para que hablen con ella

- Es ella Inuno - Se lo dijo mientras lo abrazaba por detras -La encontramos

- Si, no muchas chicas se llaman Kagome , nombre raro les pusieron nuestros amigos

- Oh lo lamento tu si le pusiste nombres comunes a tus hijos - Lo dijo en un tono tan sarcastico

-Bueno pero yo no oi queja de ninguna de las madres de mis dos hijos

En ese momento tocan la puerta ...

- Pase - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Buenos dias , solo queria preguntar si ya llamaron al orfanato -Era kagome vestida ya con aquel vestido hermoso y sencillo que le regalo Izayoi

- Si , mira Kagome , sientate - Dice el señor Taisho serenamente - Nos dijeron que te llevemos mañana a las 11 a.m. para hablar de lo sucedido , te puedo hacer una pregunta Kagome? - Ella asiente - Bueno nosotros queriamos saber si te gusta el orfanato ?

- bueno , la verdad , de niña me gustaba porque tenia una amiga que era como mi hermana mayor , pero hace 4 años ella se hizo mayor y se fue del orfanato ,y ahora me siento sola , ella viene a visitarme cada vez que puede ya que estudia y trabaja , ya no me gusta como antes , muchas veces me quisieron adoptar pero la directora no los dejaba y creo que eso es ilegal , hasta mi amiga quizo adoptarme pero la bru , digo la directora no la dejo como hizo con todos los demas

- Bru? - Dijeron la pareja presente.

-Ah eso - Dijo rascandose la cabeza nerviosa - Es por bruja , alla asi le decimos pero obvio no enfrente de ella si no nos mata

- Ahhh , sigue - nuevamente al unisono.

-Creo que algo me ocultan , pero cada vez que pregunto ellos cambian el tema

- Bueno trataremos de averiguar que es "_Aunque estoy casi segura que es por el dinero que heredo ella , que ahira debe estar a manos de la justicia ,de seguro esa directora hara lo que sea para ser la tutora permanente , para poder tocar el herencia de Kagome_"

- Bueno señoritas yo me retiro a mi trabajo tengo contratos que renovar - Y se va rumbo a la oficina.

- Bueno Kagome , Que hacemos hoy ?- Dijo la mujer ya muy aburrida

- Lo que usted quiera señora

- Ay Kagome , no aprenderas a llamarme solo Izayoi o Iza

Kagome sonrie tiernamente - Cuesta - Hace una cara de perro degollado - Tiene jardin Iza ?

- Si Kagome, te gusta el jardin Verdad

- Si , en la escuela del orfanato hacia cursos de diseño de jardin , mientras completaba mis estudios

- Bueno entonces vamos al patio , tengo un vivero atras , te va a encantar

Ellas estuvieron casi todo el dia en el vivero, ya habia llegado Inuyasha y se les unio en su decoracion hubo varias peleitas ya que Inuyasha queria las dalias amarillas y las mujeres de color fucsia , pero el decorado del patio ( estaban decorando la punta de la propiedad ) les quedo genial.

La noche ya habia caido Inuno llego y cenaron en paz , llego la hora de dormir y todos se dirijeron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

El sol ya empezaba a salir ya deberian de ser las 7:30 hs , tres de las personas que habitaban las habitaciones ya se habian levantado , Inuno , Inuyasha , Izayoi .

El joven se habia ido mas temprano al colegio ya que la directora del establecimiento queria hablar con el. Inuno y Izayoi estaban tomando cafe en la sala mientras veian la tele . Sono el timbre era Sesshomaru y su novia Rin

- Hola padre , madre

- Hola señor , señora

- hola pasen estan en su casa

De repente , aparece la señora Kaede

- Buen dia joven , señorita , señora levanto a la muchacha

- No , Kaede , deja que duerma a las 9 despiertala

-Como usted diga

-Madre , disculpa mi entromicion ,pero que muchacha?

- no importa , la chica estuvo apunto de ser violada antedeayer al mediodia Inuyasha se encontro con eso , golpeo al hombre y salvo a la muchacha y la trajo aqui

-pero si fue ante de ayer fue por que sigue aqui ? - pregunta con curiosidad nunca antes vista por el

- la chica es huerfana , se llama Kagome , hoy a las 11 la tengo que llevar al orfanato

- disculpe señora dijo Kagome

- Rin si, sí llama Kagome

Rin no lo creia - Tiene el cabello azabache es hermosa y con ojos marrones

- si

-que pasa rin ? - pregunta el novio de esta

- puedo verla

- si amor ven , ya volvemos

las mujeres se habian ido dejando a sesshomaru con una duda

- sesshomaru veo que nuestra conversacion cambio de rumbo

- si me parece

Mientras tanto Rin e Izayoi entraban a la habitacion.

- mira esta totalmente dormida

- No, Kagome

- la conoces ?

- si , yo tambien soy huerfana y cuando llego ella de bebe recuerdo que ami me encantaba cargarle y la cuide todo el tiempo ella dice que soy su hermana mayor y yo le veo como mi hermanita , muchas veces intente adoptarla pero no me dejaron , la vieja bruja no me dejo

- ven rin hablemos en el estudio

- si pero nosotros ibamos a visitarla ya que queria que conosca a sesshomaru y en el auto tengo la ropa nueva que le compre

- bueno dile a kaede que le traiga las ropas

- bueno

ambas se dirijeron al estudio

- que sucede ? - pregunto rin

- mira rin, kagome es la hija de Toshio y Noami higurashi los cuales murieron en un accidente mientras Noami llevaba el ultimo mes de embarazo y lograron salvar a la niña . nosotros con los higurashi eramos como hermanos , pero en ese momento nosotros estabamos de viaje llegamos tres dias despues del accidente , nos enteramos por tv , fuimos al hospital pero ya habian mandado la niña en adopcion y no la pudimos encontrar . Y creo que a vos no te dejaron adoptarla ,por la herencia de ella , heredo millones

- Kagome

- si

- bueno vamos con nuestros hombres

- Ok, Pero Kagome esta bien no?

- si , ella parece a ver olvidado todo lo que sucedio - decia Izayoi con una sonrisa

Llegaron con dos de los hombres taisho

- Sabes sesshomaru , la muchacha es la chica a la que nosotros ibamos a ir a visitar

- ah por eso querias llevarle la ropa para tu amiga a ella

- Sip

-y que nos iban a contar ?- pregunta inuno

- nos vamos a casar padre - dice sesshomaru

- felicidades

Inuyasha estaba distraido pensando en kagome y eso su novia lo habia notado

- oye amor , que te sucede estas tan distante ? que no te reconozco

- No lo se Kikyio " _en verdad si lo se , hay kagome que me hiciste? _"

_"Flash back_

- yo quiero dalias amarillas - presume el joven

- no yo quiero las fucsias- contesta la azabache

- no la amarillas

- las fucsias

- LAS AMARILLAS !

- LAS FUCSIAS!

Izayoi estaba con una gota de sudor parecian una pareja

- Ya se señora elija que color quiere para el diseño

- Los titulares de Umm dejame desidir mmm

- dale mama - dice el joven ya molesto pero le encantaba ver a la chica enojada

- las dalias ...

- DALE ! - Gritan ambos jovenes

- bueno eh , las fucsias

- Jaj entender te inuyasha

-no es justo - empieza inuyasha

y en eso kagome le saca la lengua y le dice - te gane !

Fin del flash back "

- Inuyasha!

- Ah sí mismo decias kikyio

- ash que malo eres

suena el timbre del inicio de la segunda clase de la mañana

kaede ya habia levantado y mandado a que se bañe a la chica

Kagome ya salio del baño y vio la ropa que estaba tendida en su cama

- parece la ropa que me compra rin

y se puso la ropa y bajo a desyunar , baja y ve en la sala a su querida hermana del corazon

- RIN! - y va corriendo a abrazarle

- hola kago

- pero que haces aqui rin

- bueno , primero es por coincidencia , ese que esta ahi es mi futuro marido sesshomaru el hijo de ellos- apunta a Inuno e Izayoi

- ah tu eres el famoso sesshomaru ? rin en cada visita desde que salio del orfanato me ha vuelto loca con todos los - rin le tapa la boca a su querida hermanita

- oye rin saca tus manos - tratando de hablar

- Callate - los susurros en la chica

kagome le hizo una mueca de enojada

- hay yo tambien te quiero kago

los presentes menos sesshomaru reian ante aquella escena. sesshomaru no podia creer que su prometida sea tan infantil aunque tiene que admitir que eso lo enamoro de ella

luego de hablar mucho se iso la hora de ir al orfanato

- ve kagome , yo tratare de ir pero la bruja no me quiere ahi

- lo se rin

En el auto Izayoi e Inuno decidieron decirle a kagome que iban a adoptarla

- Oye Kagome, que quería decir que usted quiere adoptar que le gustaría quedarse con Nosotros-DIJO Izayoi

- En serio?! me quieren adoptar -decia alegremente la adolescente

- si es en serio kagome - contesta el marido de izayoi

- si me encantaría , obvio que me encantaría - decía la chica con una sonrisa a mas no poder

- entonces ya no hay nada mas que hablar.

**Bueno disculpen hay faltas de ortografía y si me faltan mayúsculas pero lo hice ayer ala tarde noche **

**no lo corregi , xq ahora mismo me tengo que poner a estudiar físico química **

**estoy en la escuela la mayoría del tiempo (voy a una escuela técnica agropecuaria estoy casi 9 horas ahí ) hoy faltaron los dos profesores de aula y me retiraron , bue**

**hagamos un trato sigamos con los tres reviews pero publicare una sábado y si el capitulo del sábado tiene los 3 reviews publicaré uno el domingo o sea 2 capítulos por fines de semana si no yo no puedo los profesores me matan**


	6. QUE MUJER MAS CINICA!

CAP 6 " QUE MUJER MAS CINICA! "

Iban llegando , faltaba solo un par de cuadras mas , las 3 personas que estaban dentro del auto , se sentian contentas , no felices .

Inuyasha estaba en clase de historia , muerto de aburrimiento , semidormido , ya ni escuchaba lo que el profesor Totosai decia .

-Taisho , diga , ¿ Como se llamaba el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste en el Antiguo Japon ?- Al ver que el joven no respondia , alzo una ceja y grito - TAISHO ! RESPONDA ! - El joven dio un salto del asciento , dando a entender que estaba dormido .

- ¿ Que ? ¿ Que pregunta ? - Responde , pregunta mejor dicho , confundido.

- TAISHO FUERA DEL AULA AHORA!

- Bueno , total esta clase es aburrida

Totosai ya no aguantaba el comportamiento del muchacho , pero lo unico que podia hacer es mandar una notificacion a direccion y ellos , a su vez , a los padres, ya ni recuerda cuantas veces ya lo hizo.

Sesshomaru hablaba con Rin sobre la boda , ambos estaban en el departamento de ambos , no muy grande , ni muy chico , si no perfecto . Pero le dio una pequeña curiosidad y queria saber que hablaron .

- Oye Rin

- ¿ Que pasa ? - contesto , mientras se sentaba al lado de el .

- No creas que no me di cuenta que vos y mi madre , entraron al estudio para hablar a solas. ¿ De que hablaron ?

- Primero , ¿ Desde cuando tanto interes en lo que yo hablo con la señora Izayoi?

- No lo se, solo curiosidad ¿ me dices ? - hablo mientras le agarraba la perfecta cintura de su futura mujer .

Ella sonrie ante esto - Hablamos de Kagome , lo que le paso , ¡ Que coincidencia que el que la salvo sea justo tu hermano ! pero se lo voy a agradecer siempre , me dijo que kagome es hija de Toshio y Noami Higurashi , los cuales murieron en un accidente de auto .

-¿ Higurashi ?

_"Flash Back_

19 años atras ...

Un niño de 6 años cabellos plateados y ojos dorados , estaba muy serio , no queria que su padre estuviera con otra mujer , sabia que su madre no estaba en este mundo , pero no iba a ser reemplazada eso no.

Una joven de 16 años , mejor amiga de Izayoi, la cual estaba dentro de la mansion Taisho . Noami iba a sorprender a su amiga ,pero en el patio trasero de la casa vio al hijo de Inuno , serio y pensativo , sentado en una banca del bello jardin.

- Oye Sesshomaru ¿ Que haces aqui ? Hace frio - Dijo dulcemente con su tan hermosa sonrisa.

- No te incumbe

- Si , tienes razon no me incumbe - El niño la ve y ella sonrie - Creo que se lo que te pasa ¿ Tu no quieres que Iza reemplace a tu mama no ?

- No

- Bueno , Iza no va a reemplazar a nadie , pero piensa esto , ¿ vas a dejar que por un capricho tuyo tu padre viva solo toda su vida? , el merece ser feliz y parece que su felicidad es cerca de Izayoi ,y tuyo obviamente, a parte , ¿ Te tomaste tiempo para conocer a Iza?

- No

- Ves ,tomate tiempo de conocerla , veras que te vas a encantar con ella , estoy segura que no sera esa madrastra mala - Arruga la nariz - Que quiere deshacerse de los hijos del marido , creo que asi no es - Hace una mini carcajada - Aparte ¿ No te gustaria tener a un hermanito o hermanita para jugar ? Dale una oportunidad

- Si , tiene razon señorita

- Perfecto , pero dime Noami ¿si?

- Bueno Noami - Y el chico sonrie como hace tiempo no lo hacia y con esto Noami lo abraza .

Fin del Flash Back "

Sesshomaru y Rin se levantaron para cocinar y luego almorzar . El ante su recuerdo sonrio para sus adentros esa Noami siempre le sacaba una sonrisa , al ver a aquella joven le parecio ver a su tia , como le decia el , en ella pero decidio ignorarlo , hasta ahora que es hija de Noami y Toshio , sus tios .

En estos momentos Inuno , Izayoi y Kagome , ya estaban dentro del orfanato , estaban esperando que les atienda la dichosa directora de aquel establecimiento. Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos , ya eran las 11 : 30 hs. En esos momentos de espera a cada uno se les acababa la paciencia , suena el celular de Izayoi.

- Hola, habla Izayoi

- Hola , soy la directora del colegio de su hijo Inuyasha

- Diga , ¿ Le paso algo malo ?

- No, nada le ocurrio , pero el comportamiento del joven es inaceptable señora, necesitamos coordinar con usted una reunion para hablar de ello

- Bueno, mañana a la hora que el entra voy con usted a direccion

- Ok , nos vemos mañana entonces señora Taisho

- Chau , hasta luego - Y corta la llamada - Ese Inuyasha me va a escuchar , cuando lo agarre le dire sus verdades

Inuno y Kagome se miraron , y de repente les agarro un terrible y pequeño miedo. Pero fue esfumado cuando la directora del orfanato les dijo que pasen a su oficina.

- Hola señores Taisho , un gusto - Mira a Kagome - Hola kagome niña , ¿ Como estas , no te paso nada ?

Kagome hace caras de pocos amigos - Hola , estoy bien y no me hizo nada - Dijo con enfado.

- Kagome ¿ Que tratos son estos ? , Comportate

Pero ella hizo una mueca de enfado , se sento y cruzo los brasos ,nunca le agrado esa vieja bruja . Inuno e Izayoi estaban confundidos por el cambio de humor de la chica.

- Bueno - Comenzo Izayoi - Kagome esta bien , mi hijo llego a tiempo y queremos adoptarla y ella tambien quiere ser adoptada , en estos casi dos dias nos encariñamos mucho.

- Lo lamento pero eso no es posible , Kagome sal de la habitacion y ve con los niños ellos te extrañaron

- ¿ Que porque ?

- Porque si Kagome sal ahora - Ella refunfuño , salio y se dirigia a la sala donde estarian los niños - Miren les voy a ser muy clara , esa niña maleducada no va a ser adoptada, ella es heredera de una gran fortuna y quiero que simplemente sea MI fortuna y hare lo posible para meter mano en su dinero , asi que los invito a retirarse y dejenme a esa chiquilla desobediente a mi , chau! - Los empujo, los echo de su oficina y les cerro la puerta en la cara .

- Que mujer mas cinica ! Unas ganas de pegarle

- Tranquila Iza , ya la grabamos - levanto su mano y apunto la camara escondida en su saco

- Vamos a denunciarla , no puede pensar si quiera en eso

- Lo vamos a hacer tranquila , vamos a saludar a Kagome y nos vamos , no podemos llevarla con nosotros y creo que el pobre de nuestro hijo va estar sin audicion por una semana

Ambos se dirigeron por donde estaba la muchacha.

- Kagome ya me di cuenta por que le dicen vieja bruja a esa , bruja

- Kagome esa mujer no nos dejo adoptarte , pero la grabamos - Inuno le pone la mano en el hombro derecho de la chica - La vamos a denunciar esto es ilegal

- No me dejen aqui mucho tiempo la odio!

- Tranquila Kago - Le da una mirada de comprencion - Nos vamos que Inuyasha no sabe lo que le espera - Dice mientras levanta el puño - Me va escuchar si que lo va a hacer

- Que miedo - Dicen al unisono Inuno y Kagome con esto Izayoi termina con una carcajada, se despiden de la joven y se van rumbo a la mansion.

Llegaron , almorzaron y Inuno se va al estudio a llamar a los abogados para poder denunciar a esa directora corrupta.

El pobre de Inuyasha llego cansadisimo y quedo sordo de todos los retos que su mama le dio y si que fueron muchos

**gracias por los reviews y ya saben 3 mas y subo otro mañana**


	7. UNA LINDA VISITA

CAP 7: " UNA LINDA VISITA"

- " Por que creen que no les deje adoptarla Taisho , yo se muy bien cuanto buscaron a esa chiquilla escandalosa ,yo fui la que la escondió muy bien de ustedes y de otros . Voy a ser millonaria y ustedes no van a arruinarme ese objetivo " - Pensaba maliciosamente Tomiko ( La directora del Orfanato ).

2 días después ...

Inuyasha se sentía incompleto desde que Kagome se fue lo único que quería era verla y abrazarla.

- " Solo verla , eso es lo que quiero , pero ¿ Por qué pienso en ella ? Yo estoy con Kikyo y en ella es en quien tengo que pensar " - Pensaba demasiado confundido el Taisho menor.

Kagome estaba igual que Inuyasha - " ¿ Me estoy enamorando ? , no , no y no . No puede ser , ¿ Pero no esta prohibido ? " - Sonríe ante este pensamiento - " El me salvó " - Abre los ojos desesperadamente - "¿ Ya me enamoré ? "

Kikyo notaba muy distante a su novio , pero no le importaba , mientras que no le corte , se hacía la tarada no más , pero sabía muy bien que Inuyasha pensaba en otra chica , lo más fácil es averiguar quién es y sacarla del medio , como hizo tantas veces , con tantas otras.

Izayoi y Rin hacían las compras y preparativos para la boda , Rin no podía más estaba entre nerviosa y feliz. Sesshomaru se preocupaba por ella , a veces la veía que se mareaba , o que vomitaba. No le gustaba , pero por lo terca que era Rin , no iría a ver a un médico por algo insignificante como eso , según ella.

- ¡RIN! - Dijeron Izayoi y Sesshomaru al ver como Rin se desmayaba.

- Mamá llama un médico ¡Ya! - Dice Sesshomaru desesperado mientras la alzaba y la llevaba a una cama cerca.

La colocó sobre una cama y le acercó un trapo con alcohol para despertarla.

- Vamos Rin despierta - Dice preocupado , hubiera llevado a esa niña al médico hace rato.

- ¿ Qué sucede Sesshomaru ? - Pregunto ella confundida.

- Sesshomaru , aquí esta la doctora - Dice Izayoi entrando con la médica.

- Puede revisar a mi mujer , vamos madre dejémoslas solas - Responde el hombre saliendo él y su madre de la habitación .

- Bueno señora , déjeme revisarle - Ordena la doctora.

Mientras la doctora le revisaba , Rin le contó lo que le estaba pasando y la doctora llegó a una sola conclusión.

- Haber dime Rin ,¿ Comiste bien últimamente ?

- Emm , eh comido poco y nada

- Tienes que comer bien por tu estado

- ¿ Estado ?

- Bueno me retiro , felicidades - Se retira de la habitación y se encuentra con Sesshomaru - Señor , su mujer esta bien solo que tiene que comer mas , muchas felicidades - Y se va dejando a dos confundidos.

- " Felicidades ¿Por qué? " - Pensaba mientras entraba a la habitación de huéspedes de la mansión Taisho , para poder ver a su futura mujer - ¿ Cómo estas ?

- Bien

- Mentirosa

- Sabes la doctora me dejo confundida , me dijo que coma bien por mi estado y me dijo felicidades

- A mi también me dijo felicidades " Espera dijo estado , Rin tuvo mareos , ascos , vómitos , si es eso , eso es "- En su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa rara en el

- ¿ Estás sonriendo ? y ahora me quieres dar un infarto Sesshomaru

- No , ni loco , pero ahora vas a descansar , tenés que cuidarte por los dos

- ¿ Dos ?

- Si , tu y el bebé amor - Rin abrió los ojos y fue a abrazarlo rápidamente tan feliz.

Inuyasha , luego de mucha insistirle a su madre para que le diga la dirección del orfanato en donde ahora vive Kagome , solo iría a verla para saber como estaba .

-" A quien engaño solo quiero verla por que no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza , ¿ Será que me enamoré de ella ? " - pensaba mientras se subía al auto y le indicaba al chofer hacia donde ir .

Kagome estaba jugando con los niños , cantando con ellos.

Por el horizonte va

a lo lejos veo el sol,

brilla en todo su esplendor...

Ella se calló cuando vio al chico que mandó en sus pensamientos durante estos días , recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados con esa camisa a cuadros con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados y ese jean rasgado ,viéndola tan fijamente con esa expresión tan serena y tierna -" Creo que me sonrojé "

Y allí estaba , tan linda , jugando con esos niños y cantando tan afinada ,con ese short por muy enzima de las rodillas , y esa remera corta con ombligo y hombro al aire .

-" Se ve tan tierna sonrojada " Hola Kagome - Dice asombrado por la belleza de aquella joven . Ella sonríe muy tiernamente.

- Hola Inuyasha

- " Que bien le queda mi nombre en sus labios "

- Ven canta con nosotros - Dice ella tomándole de la mano y llevándolo con los niños a rastras.

- No, Kagome, No por favor

- Tranquilo no mordemos - En su rostro aparece una sonrisa traviesa , luego se dirigió a ver a los niños - ¿ Y qué quieren que cante ahora ? Ah , él es Inuyasha mi amigo

- Hola , Kagome canta Un beso vamos ¿Si? - Dijo una niña de 6 años .

- Mmm, Un beso eh, No Sé

- Dale Kagome

- Ok , Inuyasha siéntate donde quieras

- Bueno

Y Kagome empezó a cantar :

Voy a darte un beso y como

pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensaras que soy traviesa

y me gusta coquetear

Pues la vida me ha enseñado

no ignores si llega lo que has buscado

y solo así se decir que te amo

esa es mi sensación

Al saber que te iba a ver

mi dulce sonrisa en el espejo

quise ensayar

Salí a tu búsqueda a toda prisa

pues no te haría esperar

mas la duda mi mente siente

si recibirás lo que hay en mi

tan amorosamente

Voy a darte un beso y como

pusiste una cara de sorpresa

pensaras que soy traviesa

y me gusta coquetear

Pues la vida me ha enseñado

no ignores si llega lo que has buscado

y solo así se decir que te amo

esa es mi sensación

Inuyasha quedó embobado con la voz de la muchacha , no podía creer esa voz perfecta que tenia .

- Bueno chicos me cansé , mañana seguimos , vayan a estudiar

- Ahhhh - Se quejaron los niños .

- Que ah ni que ah , a estudiar - Los niños se fueron quejándose , no querían estudiar. - Ahora Inuyasha ¿ Para qué viniste?

- A visitarte ¿Qué no puedo ?

Ella sonríe - Es obvio que si Inuyasha

-¿Cómo estas ?

- Bien , ven vamos al patio - le agarra la mano y lo lleva al patio .

- Kagome , ¿ Es enserio que mis padres te quieren adoptar y la responsable no los deja ?

- si , esa bruja es de las peores

Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieron todo el día juntos hablando riendo y todo eso .

- Cantas re bien Kagome

- Gracias yo les canto a los niños para que no se aburran

- Uf ya se me esta haciendo tarde me tengo que ir o voy a quedarme sordo de nuevo por los gritos de mi mamá

- Si daba miedo cuando salió ¿ Qué hiciste ?

- Me quedé dormido en la clase de historia - Ella hace una mini carcajada - Nos vemos , trataré de volver pronto - La saluda con un beso en la mejilla y se va

-" Que lindo es , tan tierno "- Pensaba mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla.

- " Es hermosa " - Pensaba el albino mientras subía al auto para volver a la mansión .

**Bueno gracias por los reviews y son tres mas y subo otro el sábado que viene. Aunque me gustaría que sean mas**

**y gracias por leer el fic y me encanta que les guste **


	8. LIBRES

CAP 8 " LIBRE "

Una semana después...

Inuno Taisho ya había hablado con sus abogados , ellos le recomendaron hacer una denuncia anónima.

Ya con las pruebas ( El video) y la denuncia, la policía decidió actuar cuando los menores estaban en clases.

Las autoridades policiales entraron silenciosamente , cuando llegaron a la oficina de Tomiko entraron y la arrestaron.

- ¡Suéltenme! Yo no hice nada ¡Suéltenme! ¡ Ya!

- Lo siento señora no la vamos a soltar. Queda usted arrestada por incumplir sus funciones como directora del orfanato ( No se si esto es algo penal ) y por intento de robo a la fortuna heredada de Kagome Higurashi. - Dice calmadamente el oficial al mando de la operación.

- ¿¡ Qué !?

- En la comisaria podrá llamar a un abogado. - Y se la llevaron a la comisaria...

Los menores , llegaron de la escuela y les ordenaron que vallan todos a la sala de juegos , ya que es la habitación mas grande del lugar , estaba un poco despintada y con humedad , definitivamente necesitaba unos arreglos.

Kagome estaba con los niños d años , les habían dicho que se sentaran y lo estaban haciendo. Ella se quedó parada con los brazos cruzados , al lado de los chicos. Como venía del colegio del colegio , llevaba puesto su uniforme (El mismo del anime/manga).

- Bueno , chicos , va a ver una nueva directora en esta institución.- Todos los menores pusieron una cara de alivio.

- ¿Y la nueva directora no es una bruja como la otra? - Preguntó una jovencita de 10 años.

El oficial sonríe tiernamente y niega - No , es ella - Apunta a una mujer , que vestía jeans celestes y camisa color crema con manga 3/4.

- ¡Hola! - Sonríe - Me llamo Yoshiko, crecí en un orfanato ,tengo 29 años y nunca fui adoptada pero espero que a ustedes si los adopten. - Los jóvenes sonrieron a un más , la nueva autoridad del orfanato era un ángel esa era su primera impresión de ella y era la correcta. - ¡Ah! Kagome Higurashi , necesito hablar con usted a solas.

- Ok - Se dirige hacia ella y esta señala su nueva oficina. Llegan , entran...

- Bueno , señorita Higurashi , usted sabrá - Dijo sentándose , mientras indicaba a Kagome que se sentara y así lo hizo. - Que los señores Taisho quieren adoptarla y que la anterior directora no dejó que eso pasara. - La chica asiente - Pasen - En eso se abre la puerta e Inuno e Izayoi entraron - Firmen aquí por favor - Ellos sonrieron felices ( Si bien estos tramites duran mucho incluso años, ellos quedan como tutores legales , en realidad Inuno , ya que Toshio fue adoptado por los padres de Inuno. ) y firmaron.

- Entonces ¿Son mis tutores?

- Si Kago - Responde Iza sonriente

- Señorita Higurashi , empaque sus cosas , despídase de sus amigos y puede irse a comenzar una nueva vida , con su nueva familia.

- ¡Si! - Y sale corriendo feliz.

- Me voy con ella.

- Ok - Contesto su marido - Señora Yoshiko , muchas gracias .

- De nada , es mi deber

- Yo me voy a poner en marcha el auto

- Hasta pronto

Mientras tanto Kagome juntó sus cosas ( Ropa , pertenencias , etc. ) saludó a sus amigos , y se marchó a su nueva casa.

- " Una nueva vida " - Kagome pensaba mientras se bajaba del auto y veía a Rin con su futuro marido y a Inuyasha que estaba al lado de estos cruzado de brazos.

- "¿Por qué es tan linda ?"

- Kago , ¿lista para una nueva vida? - Preguntó Rin

- No

Todos menos los hijos Taisho rieron.

* * *

**No tengo perdón más de un mes sin publicar y ahora publico pero un cap corto bue que se le va a ser.**

**Tenia que terminar con esta parte ya que se me esta olvidando todo . No pude publicar antes por problemas.**

**en el próximo cap las/los recompensaré.**

**3 Reviews y subo otro cap cuando pueda. ^_^ **


End file.
